Un Amor En El Momento Inesperado
by sakura9920
Summary: En vista en los ojos de Shaoran Li


Esta es mi historia

Ah perdón dejen me presento soy Shaoran Li líder del la corporación li voy a Japón hacer negocios y a vivir un tiempo allá

Tengo 19 años de edad

Soy de pelo castaño y ojos ambar con betorales , adomen y visen bien formados lo normal se dirá bueno en fin en qué me que de así en que le voy a contar mi historia.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro día cuando de pronto la vi a ella una hermosa chica de pelo larga negro-violeta y ojos azules como la noche

Que da decir que me enamore a primera vista de ella y me aser que a ella y le hable a recuerdo lo que dije de esa ocasión

-hola - dije yo

\- eh hola- dijo ella

\- como te llamas - dije

\- Tomoyo Daidouji y tú- dijo ella

\- Shaoran Li - dije

-cuándo años tiene - le dije

\- 19 años y tú -e dijo

\- también- le dije

Y así empezamos a platicar y a conocernos con los días su pe que tenía novio y que lo amaba más que a nadien y yo me calle todo lo que sentía por ella

Repente el amor de ella que le tenía a su novio y lo conocí en persona su nombre del novio de ella era Eriol Hiragizawa

Fue horrible ese día para mi porque vi como ella le mostraba su amor con beso y caricias leves pero no te algo raro en el chico pero no le tome importancia

Así pasaron los meses siendo amigos

Asta que un día ella, Tomoyo descubrió que su novio le era infiel y terminó con el

Yo estaba feliz en ese entonces porque creí tener una oportunidad con ella

Y fue a verla ese día para contarle todo lo que ciento por ella y tener una oportunidad de estar juntos

Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta estaba muy nervioso ese día

Cuando ella, Tomoyo abrió la puerta

Ella me vio y sonrió y me invitó a pasar yo entre a su casa sin dudarlo y le dije todo lo que sentía por ella y al final le dije esto

\- quieres ser mi novia-lo dije

Ella sin duda acepto y a si pasamos juntos uno años de pareja al principio ella un no lo superaba a su ex-novio pero con el tiempo lo olvido así me dijo Tomoyo

La lleve a Hong Kong para que conociera a mis padres al principio no les gusto nada a mis padres de mi pareja pero al final la aceptaron

Y yo puse todo de mi parte para que Tomoyo estuviera contenta y feliz de ser mi novia

Todo lo que ella quería se lo daba porque él dieron no me falta tenía millones de dinero ?

Cada día me enamoraba más de Tomoyo sin darme cuenta de que ese fue mi peor error que hice en mi vida

Después de tres años como pareja

En el día de mi cumpleaños el 13 de julio cuando cumplí los 23 años de edad le propuso matrimonio en un hotel en la playa fue cuando se lo dije y di ese paso

\- Tomoyo amor ya llevamos 3 años juntos y quiero decir que si quieres ser me esposa- dije al final

Y ella aceptó casarse conmigo

Estaba muy feliz por todo eso lo recuerdo muy bien

Todo la boda fue como ella quería

Una celebración ? en un jardín y con mucho invitados

La fecha de la boda ya la aviamos decidido y la hora

Una semana antes de la boda noté algo raro en Tomoyo muy distinta y distante de mi

No le tome importancia a eso asumí que son los nervios de la boda

El día de la boda llego

Todos los invitados estaban ahí presente ?

Y yo estaba ahí con mi traje elegante y caro que me regaló mi padre esperando a mi novia vi a mi padre que me miraba con orgullo por que su hijo se iba a casar. Y mis amigos estaba llegado también a la fiesta

Pero la novia a un no está ahí

solo faltaba ella la novia

Cuando vi el auto que la traería estacionares

Escuche como todos aplauden pero

Ella no estaba ahí a dentro lo único que avía era un carta que el chofer me entregó a mi

Yo no sabía que estaba pasando empece a templar y todos me miraba con semblante serios yo bajé mi vista a si la carta

Que decía perdóname

Me extraño lo que decía

Y lo abrí

Y esta decía así

 _Que la perdonara pero yo nunca deje de amar a Eriol Hiragizawa_

 _En el momento en que me pediste matrimonio y te dije que si_

 _El volvió a mi vida pidiéndome una oportunidad de estar junto a él_

 _Y yo que un lo amo le dije que si_

 _No sabía cómo decírtelo ni la valentía de que él volvió pero yo no puedo casarse con ningún otro hombre que no fuera el_

 _Lo siento_

Después de leer la nota

Todo los invitados decía muchas cosa como

-" la novia lo dejó -

" pobre lo dejó su novia"

" ya no hay nada que hacer aquí así que vámonos"

Y fue así que vi a todo ellos irse mirando me con lastima

Y yo me preguntaba que hice mal

Porque me hizo eso

Ayer era feliz del papel que iba a interpretar un esposo ejemplar

Mis padres vinieron así a mi y me abrazaron yo lloré en ellos machacando de lágrimas el costoso traje que mi padre me regaló

Después de eso fui asta su casa y le dije por que me hizo eso

Y ella me dijo que ya no me amaba como antes y que me vaya

Yo le imploré que no me dejara y supliqué

Pero ella me a punto con los dedos la puerta y me fui de ahí con un dolor punzante

Y decidí irme de ese lugar que me trae malos recuerdos juntos co mis padres

Cuando llegue a Hong Kong con mi familia a nuestra casa no salí en una semana

Después de estar en cerrado en mi cuarto salgo al país de Hong Kong

Y conozco una chica de pelo largo asta los hombros castaño y ojos verdes mi coló favorito

Y nos asemos amigos en ese momento

Después de unos meses le conté a Sakura por qué así se llama la chica que conocí ese día que salí de mi cuarto todo lo que pase con ella con Tomoyo pero no le dije como se llamaba ni con el chico que ella amaba y era su novio o es su novio Sakura me vio con lastima y Me abrazo dijo que algún día encontrare a la indicada para mi

Y pasado 3 años de eso y Sakura siempre a estado ahí para después de que le dije todo lo que pase yo en Japón se a convertido en mi mejor amiga que tengo y una persona valiosa para mi

Asta podía decir que me empaña enamorarme de sakura de ella

Pero a un así no e podido olvidar a Tomoyo a un la amaba

Y de pronto toca la puerta de mi casa y voy abrí la puerta pensando en que era Sakura pero no fue así era

Ella

Tomoyo Daidouji

Después de 3 años sin vernos después de lo qué pasó

Me dice que me amaba que nuca dejó de aser lo y prensar en mi

que la perdonara y que nos casáramos y que fuera como yo quería la boda

Por qué el le volvió hacer infiel a Tomoyo y que ella avía terminado con el de verdad

Yo que aún le amaba la acepté

Fijamos la fecha Tomoyo escogió el día y la hora de la boda

En un lugar pequeño y hermoso y sencillo

Y se lo dije a Tomoyo y

Tomoyo aceptó

Los padres de Tomoyo iban a estar presente y unos amigos de ella cercanos.

Y yo invite a mis amigos

Sakura cuando lo supo de la boda con ella pero no sabe el nombre y lo que iba aser me regaló pero me apoyó

 **Narradora**

El día de la boda llego

Todos los invitados estaban ahí

La novia llego temprano esa ves muy emocionada

Todos y la novia estaban esperando al novio

La novia esperaba al novio con ansias

Y entonces el carro llego

Y el Chofer le dio una carta a la novia

Que decía sorpresa

La novia feliz pensando que el novio pensaba aser algo especial para ella

Abro la carta y leyó el contenido y lloro

Esta decía así

 _Vienes como si nada descaradamente a decirme que nos casemos_

 _Vienes a decirme que mueres de amor por mi justo ahora que te dejo tu ex_

 _Ya no recuerdas cuando te implore que no me dejara_

 _Vienes cuando estoy tratando de superar todo el dolor que me causaste todo el tormento que me entregaste cada día que pasaba esperaba tu llamada diciendo que te equivocaste pero este nuca llego lloraba cada día por ti pero sabes que aquello hizo fortalecer mi corazón ahora lloras verdad ahora ya sabes lo que yo sentí_

 _cada lágrima que derramas yo lo sentí mil beses más de lo que tú puedes sentir no me busque, no me llames , no soy un juego para ti ahora te hago recordar tu palabras_

 _Yo no me casaría con ningún otro hombre que no_

 _sea mi ex, pus ve con el y búscalo yo ya no éxito para ti_

 _ahora por fin sabrás lo que me hiciste vivir._

Después de que Tomoyo leyera la nota en voz alta

Todo los invitados la vieron con lastima y indignación

Y se empezaron a marcha de ahí

 **En otro lugar**

 **Narra Shaoran**

En la casa de mi mejor amiga

Me miraba con reproche

\- que - dije

-nada - dijo Sakura

\- bueno - dije

\- oye Shaoran no te gustaría intentar ya tener una relación -'dijo sakura

\- pues si - dije - pero con quien - dije y de pronto veo a Sakura y lo que empiezo a sentir por ella- sakura

\- Si Shaoran- dijo Sakura

\- te gustaría ser esa chica-dije - que me ata su pera todo eso

-Shaoran- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Si por qué no tú eres muy importante par mi

-Sakura- dije

\- eres más importante para mi Shaoran- dijo Sakura- yo te quiero

-Sakura- dije - yo también te quiero y empiezo a sentí cosas por ti

\- Shaoran- dijo Sakura

Yo me acerco a ella y la beso

Ese fue el comienzo de mi felicidad y mi amor por ella

por Sakura

Ahora justo a Sakura mi esposa él amor de mi vida con mis tres hijos son mi más grande orgullo y lo que más amo en este mundo

Tengo dos niños que son idénticos a mi sola un de ella tiene los ojos de mi Sakura de ella jade y mi niña que es idéntica a Sakura

Sakura está embarazada de nuestro cuarto hijo o hija

Y eso me hace feliz ?

Tengo una familia perfecta

Una esposa que me ama mucho y no me traiciona

Unos hijos maravillosos

Y todo por un amor en el momento inesperado

 **Fin**


End file.
